Batman's other oracle
by TheTwoMind
Summary: If Harry had detective vision and the dursleys were killed... What would happen?
1. A discovery but not harry's

**AN: Hey guys TheTwoMind here! So this is from an idea that popped into my brain. Basically is's harry with a natural detective mode. He can do the crime scene reconstruction stuff, the basic X-ray find enemies stuff, the tracking chemicals stuff… Basically he has everything any detective mode can do, Even the Arkham knight stuff! So let's have some fun with this fic! Oh and if you could do me a favour I want to give harry his own version of the villain's batman faces so… Give me villains and who in the potter verse they'll be! I've already decided the Penguin's potter verse version but none of the others, if you could help that'd be great. Thanks! Also this is very much speech heavy since this is my version! MINE! If I want to give Voldemort a pink unicorn I will!**

Batman watched from the shadows as a child stepped out from a cupboard and saw the murder scene. The child looked at the victims and grinned. "Let's see..." He muttered looking at the male victim as batman left the building with the victim's child to get him to safety. "There's a cut in the victim's sternum indicating that the killer used a sharp weapon to get through it and into the heart. They were knocked out by a blow to the back of the head… Maybe a chair? The other victim however has bits of metal lodged into their body. If I analyse them all and return them to how they were I can figure out what happened here…" He said calmly before sitting down in a chair and looking at the wall in front of him. "A detonator was pushed into the victim's pancreas detonation a biological bomb poisoning her… Both victims have been washed with a wet towel to cover DNA tracks… But I bet the killer didn't wash the taps." He walked over to the taps and stared at them. "They did… But not very well… It was Dudley… He killed his parents? But why? I need to further analyse the crime scene for anything I could have missed." He decided walking over to the table and looking through bags. "He was addicted to a drug which enhances the user's body. Highly addictive most likely. His parents must have found out and tried to stop it but he killed them, why? And how did he get his hands on the detonator? It must be connected to the drugs… Perhaps a note will tell me what I need to know." He checked the room again and found a package. "I think I know what happened. Dudley found out about the drugs through his parents talking about it and managed to get his hands on it through an outside source, overtime he became addicted to it and the supplier added a set of drugs to dose his parents with along with the detonator. It was set to have two charges but Dudley messed up and poured it all into his mother's dosage, the parents became suspicious when he kept getting the mail and went to fetch it themselves to find the drugs. When they confronted him he manged to get to the drug and use it to knock out his father before slamming the detonator into his mother, the detonator overloaded and embedded in her body. By then the father was waking up slowly so Dudley grabbed the kitchen knife and cut into him before killing him and cleaning everything as best as he could then sat on the floor pretending to be in shock." He figured out looking at the crime scene in front of him.

"My thoughts exactly." He heard someone say from behind him and turned round to see the dark knight himself next to the police commissioner of Surrey. "Jacobs get Dudley from his protectionary cell and interrogate him. I want a full search on this house done and an autopsy to check the analyse done today." He commanded the commissioner who nodded and run off. "Now then… How did you know all of this? You clearly don't have any detective mode to help you." He said to the child somewhat curiously.

"Detective mode? Really? I call it evidential collection" He said calmly and sitting down. "I've been able to do it my whole life. I started looking up different body charts to identify wounds and help with a few small cases I came across… It's actually quite fun. Before this happened I was worried I was worried I'd have to somehow organise a crime just to solve it." He admitted with a shrug looking at the bag with drug was from. "By the way do you recognise this symbol? It's familiar but…" He muttered annoyed.

 **Surrey Police Department**

Jacobs watched as the Dursley child was interrogated and the story of what happened matched the other kid's story. "Huh… Well then. Dudley Dursley for the time being you're under arrest." He said in his most menacing voice.

 **Wayne manor**

Bruce stood in an elevator which took him down to the batcave. "Master Bruce if I may ask what will you do with the young boy with your detective vision?" Alfred asked him curiously.

"I haven't got a clue to be honest Alfred. The only thing I could do is either set him up in Oracle's tower or set his own up where he can stay to use as a batcave and help out oracle." He said to him. "He's too young and physically weak for me to train him. Plus he admitted that if he became a superhero he'd do more of the forensics work that I do than anything else" He sighed in frustration.

"Perhaps we should contact Miss Gordon and see what she think sir?" Alfred asked setting up a line between the two bat computer terminals.

"Bruce? What's wrong?" Barbara asked worried.

"Nothing's wrong Barbara. I just need your opinion on something." Bruce told her sending her the required data and let her read it.

"Bruce this… This is incredible. I think you should set him up with a clock tower like mine in England so he can help. This way the bat computer will have three different data sources so we'll be able to get access faster!" She exclaimed in awe. "But first I want to meet him. If he's as good as you say he's going to know everyone's identity from a simple scan. I have pictures of the joker and you're able to use detective mode on them like they're a person so…."

"I know. That's why I arranged for him to meet up with Batman at the airport to meet oracle. By the way he managed to figure out your identity instantly. You're also his hero because of what you do now." He mentioned to her casually.


	2. Defrosted

**AN: Hey guys! So I know only one persons reviewed and nobodies said who they want as different villains yet, but I wanted to do another chapter! This one's going to be a year or so after the last chapter and at the bottom is an omake of things that I might do at some point. Nah! It's just me having some creative fun!**

Batman looked at the crime scene with a frown. Something was blocking his detective mode from finishing the reconstruction. "Oracle. Try and find the source of the block." He commanded quickly through the com system.

"On it. It's coming from… Somewhere in England I think. I'll call Seer and find out if he has any ideas." She said with typing on the keyboards coming through the call.

"Yeah don't bother. It was just a feedback loop coming from my bat computer. You need to update the cowl to take the new computer's power properly or this'll happen again. As it is I'll have to piggyback off of the Gotham bat computer and send the data for the reconstructions through it." A voice came through the com system with drinking sounds as well.

"Got it. I'll update it as soon as I have the time. Batman out." He said closing the call. "Now to finish this crime scene…"

 **England clock tower.**

Harry sat in his chair watching something while also watching Batman through the cameras that were in almost every major building in Gotham. "Oh and Bat's? This is just the start! HAHAHAHA!" Came through the speakers as he watched Jason Todd's death video over and over checking for something he'd noticed.

"There… There's a slight jump as the camera gets picked up to leave and watch the explosion… Why? Let's see… Jason stopped breathing after the jump. It's so fast Bruce wouldn't notice! That means…" He muttered hacking into different feeds and pulling the data back by years to find what he needed. "The jump cuts only in the cameras we can ever see him in… I'll send the data to Barb to see what she thinks." He said sending it to her through the link in the bat computers. "Now what should I do today… Let's see… I might as well take a look and see what that shipment is… Huh. Joker goons outside of Gotham? Weird… Better take a closer look. Now this makes it stranger. Looks like their collecting something. Venom, I bet that's for bane since he lent them his forces. And… This isn't good. A human body… Could it be…?"

 **Arkham Asylum**

A weak looking person was lying in the corner of a sealed wing with a knife in his leg carefully removing it. "Oh birdlet! Guess whose home!" A voice yelled from the other side slamming a door open and throwing a bag of mechanical parts at him. "Almost done with it? Great! Then as soon as you're done I'll get you some military training like I promised you! Bye!" The joker walked out with a grin on his face before going to plan his newest heist.

 **Abandoned GCPD building**

Batman stood in front of Victor Fries with a call linked to the England clock tower. "Ok. Batman you know how we all want happy endings for those who can get them right? Well I think I found a cure for Nora. Victor if you'll trust me and Batman to do this I might be able to cure you temporarily. You won't be permanently warm again but your body temperature will be able to be at normal human temperatures for periods of time. Think of it like a medication if you want." Seer said from across the call calmly.

"You… You can cure my Nora? Are you sure?" Victor asked hopefully.

"Seer doesn't do this unless he's positive or it's the most likely answer. Since it's not a crime… He's positive Victor. I'll get you your happy ending."

"Batman… Before we cure my Nora I'll go to Arkham for my sentence." He said calmly and handing over his cryo-gun. "Just promise me you'll save her Batman. You as well Seer."

"If anything happens that isn't meant to I'll put her into stasis again and inform you. Then I'll determine what went wrong and fix it before anything else can happen. I swear." Seer said to him before transmitting the data to Batman.

 **1 month later**

Victor stepped out of Arkham in his Cryo-suit and looked to batman. "Where is Nora?" He asked calmly.

"She's at the batcave victor. Get in the back of the bat mobile and I'll take you too her as soon as possible." Batman told him opening up the back.

 **Batcave**

Batman let Victor out and took him to Nora who was lying in a bed next to someone in about sixty cloaks and a version of Batman's cowl. "Listen Nora. Victor was in an accident trying to save you… He was forced to become a criminal to get the resources to help you. I'm working on a cure to help him…" The person said before leaving.  
"Nora… You're ok…" Victor said before dropping to the ground sadly. "I'm sorry Nora… I'm a monster…" He muttered disgusted by himself.

"Victor… It's ok… I forgive you. Just please. No more crime?" Nora asked with a small smile.

"I promise Nora… No more crime!"

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm back! As you can tell I saved Mr Freeze and his wife! He deserves a happy ending with his story. OMAKE TIME!**

A boy sat at a huge computer while another one looking identical to him ran on a treadmill. Another one was looking around curiously with a younger version of him doing the same while the final one was talking to his shadow somehow. "Hey guys! I found you!" Another voice came from the computer's speakers and revealed another version of the boy with blue eyes and hair. "And I've also figured out why we're all here… To save the world! Seriously! We need to!" He complained as they all laughed at him and revealed different versions of a lightning bolt scar. The one using the computer's scar had a much more sideways version, the treadmill one's was spiked slightly, the older one looking around had what were basically petals on it while the younger version had two other bolts on it, the shadow talking one's had a shadowy look to it and the one inside the computer's had a computer mouse over it.

"HARRY POTTER'S ASSEMBLE!"

 **Interested? Tell me if you are and remember to read all of my stories and review! Bye!**


End file.
